


I always promised I wouldn’t but I just couldn’t help myself

by pony_express



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: I'm waiting. I'm aching. Suffocating. I'm breathing. I'm speaking. Can you hear me? I'm screaming for you. - White Noise - PVRISRen knows he shoudn't, but Hux gives him nothing. Hux hides a secret, but it's safe from Ren.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanorganaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/gifts).



“How long have you-?”

“Hux-”

“Just answer the question, goddamnit, Ren!”

Ren had followed him out from the bridge, where he'd stormed out after an officer had reported to him. Ren watched him leave, not taking his eyes of the General, noting he barely looked his way. They ended up in a seemingly random conference room. 

Hux had almost shouted at him as he entered, and Ren wondered if Hux had expected him to follow, or planned it this way, given what had caused Hux to leave.

Hux kept his focus on the space in front of him. Ren looked from the back of his head, to the floor and back again. He spoke quietly to the space between them. 

“I always promised I wouldn’t but I just couldn’t help myself,” Ren began in explanation. “But, you. . . “ Hux sighed, typical of Ren to blame him. “You never gave me anything. No indication. Nothing verbal, or even physical. Nothing! And I just had to know.”

Hux grew angrier. He was already blaming himself for what had happened. He’d allowed Ren to enter his head. His closely guarded thoughts were on display to the childish Knight and the idiot was blaming him for it now too. 

“And I’m glad I did.” Ren carried on. He briefly looked up, defiant. He licked his lips, “What I saw-”

“Stay out of my head, Ren!” Hux growled, but it was too late. Ren had already seen enough, and the pretty picture was ingrained in his memory now. 

Ren smiled, “I was-”

Hux growled, and Ren stopped, but nothing Hux could say would stop him remembering that scene Hux bared to him; him laid out, spread wide and naked, Hux taking all he could. 

Hux always took what he wanted. Dominate and predatory. Whatever he wanted he took; the galaxy or Ren’s arse. And Ren wanted little more to make Hux’s dreams a reality; both of them. 

His mind circled with questions; how’d they get in that position? How long had Hux wanted him like that? How long had Hux been screaming for him, but he’d been too busy with his personal interest to listen? Had the Force clouded his vision; was it trying to protect him? 

Hux could see Ren remembering the image he’d shared. He cursed Ren and the Force for pulling the thoughts out of him. He never wanted to share everything with Ren, especially those thoughts. He’d trained himself, he thought well enough, to keep his thoughts closely guarded, to keep the Force out. Ren was, dare he admit it, too powerful. 

His mind circled with questions too; how had Ren been allowed in? How much did he see? What did he feel about that, and how would he react now?

“General Hux?”

The noise disturbed them. Ren was pulled out his remembrance stare and Hux out of his bitterness. It was a lieutenant from the bridge, requesting Hux’s presence. Hux growled his response, clearly annoyed, but he was delighted to leave Ren and this conversation.

“We’ll talk about this later!” he growled as he passed Ren.

Ren grinned. They didn’t need to, Ren knew everything he needed to know.


End file.
